The eye can develop numerous problems, especially for a person of an advanced age, and such problems can diminish the efficiency or precision of its vision. Ophthalmic medicine aspires to improve the deteriorated functions of the eye. One of serious eye-diseases is the development of a cataract that can cause clouding of the lens and loss of the lens transparency and lead to loss of vision. A major goal of cataract surgery is to replace the dysfunctional natural lens with an artificial lens, restoring the vision of the eye.